


Heir

by LadyoftheNight



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheNight/pseuds/LadyoftheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute nothing about Alistair's first child</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heir

            Loud. Very loud.

            Alistair’s first reaction to his newborn son wasn’t exactly what he’d expected. He’d been so sure he’d be knocked right out with awe or something, but now he was just staring at this tiny human in his arms while it screamed at him and his wife recovered. She’d certainly been through a rough time recently, and the King of Ferelden could stand to hold their child while she cleaned up.

            He’d heard stories that children’s eyes changed color, but he decided he didn’t want his son’s eyes to change. They were just the same shade of lovely blue as his wife’s. The tiny tufts of hair on the child’s head seemed to be somewhere between her strawberry blonde and his almost ginger, and only time would tell if they took after her waves. One tiny fist waved at him, freed from its entrapment within the tightly wrapped blanket.

            That’s when it hit him properly. This was his _son_. He had a _son_. He was a _father_. It was a sudden, not unwelcome, responsibility. Alistair wasn’t entirely sure he could be the best role model, since his own father hadn’t exactly been a huge part of his life. Still, looking down at the tiny person, he decided he’d try his best. So far that had been enough, as a Warden, King, and husband. It would be enough as a father.

            The noise hadn’t quite died down during Alistair’s revelation, but he now found it incredibly endearing. It was also a relief to know his son had a good set of lungs on him. Maker knew he’d need them to deal with all the nobles waiting for them. Ugh. Why’d he have to think of them in a moment like this?

            Turning his mind back to his child’s wonderful present rather than potentially boring future, Alistair decided he should do something about the screaming. He wasn’t sure if he could sing, really, not that he hadn’t been forced to sing a few Chantry hymns in his Templar training. He and his wife had found a lovely book filled with nice lullabies, so he went for it. Maybe his son would appreciate it, at least.

            His song turned into humming only a few lines in, as he really couldn’t remember all the lines. That was okay. The fist had made its way into the now silent mouth, which might not have been a good thing, but it was really cute.

            If Alistair had a choice, he’d stay like this forever. Staring down at his son, the child his wife had birthed (while crushing his hand with all her considerable strength, she had killed an archdemon once), and it was the happiest moment of his life.

            Well, so he thought until a few minutes later, when he was holding his Queen and his new baby both, singing and laughing and sharing true joy with her.


End file.
